1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mechanical bearings and, more particularly, to hydrostatic bearings for linear motion guidance.
2. Description of Related Art
A linear bearing typically includes a carriage and a rail slideably mounted on the carriage. A component, such as a moveable portion of a machine tool, is typically removably mounted on the carriage for sliding movement along the rail with the carriage. A conventional linear bearing uses rolling elements or polymer linings to reduce friction between the carriage and rail.
In a hydrostatic linear bearing, lubricating fluid is pumped into the carriage and rail at high pressures so that a thin film of lubricant is maintained between the carriage and rail as the carriage slides along the rail, even when large loads are applied to the carriage and rail. The lubricating fluid flows into shallow cavities and channels provided in the carriage and rail. These cavities in the carriage and rail are sometimes referred to as bearing pockets.
In order to maintain the thin fluid film between the carriage and the rail, some fluid flow resistance or compensation must be provided in the bearing. Typically, capillary tubes, orifices, and control valves are used to provide the required resistance or compensation. A hydrostatic bearing may also be of the self-compensating type, in which resistive lands in the bearing pockets (i.e., planar areas over which fluid flow is restricted), or other bearing pocket features, are used to provide the required flow resistance or compensation.
Hydrostatic bearings a very desirable in a number of applications because they generally have very high stiffness, high load capacity, low friction, no wear, high damping, and resistance to contamination. All of these advantages make hydrostatic bearings particularly desirable in machine tool applications, where linear bearings with high rigidity and damping capabilities are needed to enable very precise motion that is free of excessive vibration.
Despite their advantages, hydrostatic bearings have not been widely used in the machine tool industry due to a number of practical problems with their installation and use. For example, the typical compensating devices, orifices, and control valves are often too difficult to install properly in machine tools, and may also be delicate, expensive, or too prone to contamination to provide a reasonable useable lifetime. Additionally, the fluid used for lubrication is easily contaminated by chips and coolant used in the machining process. For these reasons, linear bearings based on rolling elements have been used predominantly in the machine tool industry.